


The Second Coming of Kai Anderson

by Zighana



Category: American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Biracial Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Body Image, Cult Ideologies, F/M, Fat Shaming, Female Characters of Color, Gen, Language, Unwanted Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/pseuds/Zighana
Summary: Gloria discovers she's pregnant with Kai's child and, out of a sense of motherly concern, decides to keep the child and raise it quietly with her other two children. Kai's followers have other plans.





	The Second Coming of Kai Anderson

2018

“You’re pregnant.”

White noise fills Gloria’s ears. The doctor leans against his desk with a cold, condescending look. 

“Three Weeks.”

Her fingers brush against her soft belly. Life is growing inside of her. Another life. This moment, this revelation is supposed to fill her with joy, but instead she feels absolute terror.

The last person she’d slept with recently was him, he fucked her. He plowed into her while she writhed in pleasure on top of another prisoner, waiting his turn. He was the one that finished deep inside of her. He was the one that was especially invested in her menstrual cycle and picked that night when she was ovulating…

He got her pregnant.

She’s carrying Kai Anderson’s unborn child.

“That scrawny fuck.” She cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the finale (SPOILERS!) and Kai's death, it had me thinking about the few scenes, especially the ones where Ally reminded him that after he dies his bloodline and legacy will die with him after he'd killed practically the rest of his family, and the scene where it appears to be having a threesome with Gloria the security guard and another man. 
> 
> I think Kai knew Ally had a point and decided to make an attempt at having another Messiah baby that he KNOWS for a fact is his and purposely impregnates her should he die before he's ready. That way, his bloodline would continue and there could be another Kai taking his place. 
> 
> Knowing Kai, I think that was his plan. That scene isn't just for shock value; it's to give a clue at what's to come. This isn't over. 
> 
> So I decided to do a "what-if": What if his plan worked and he DID get Gloria pregnant? And just ran with it.
> 
> This will be multi chapter.
> 
> Hope you like!


End file.
